(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knitted articles and, more particularly, to a knitted article having a seam extending substantially from the toe of the bottom portion to the heel of the bottom portion, thereby forming the sides and sole of the knitted article and a package for displaying the knitted article.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional knee-high stocking including a cotton toe is schematically depicted in FIGS. 3A and 3B. For such a stocking, the body is made using a 15xc2xd cross stretch, the ankle is made using an 11 cross stretch, and the toe is made using a 9xc2xd cross stretch. If made using a Lonati L301 4 end X 342 needle single-cylinder knitter, the top of the body might be made using 4 ends of 40 denier yarn and the remainder of the body, the ankle and the toe, may be made using 4 ends of 20/7 denier yarn. Below the ankle, a heel portion is included to accommodate a wearer""s foot, and then about halfway to the toe, some or all of the ends are changed over to cotton. At the toe, a 1xc3x971 lock stitch may be used so that the wearer""s toes will not protrude through the end of the sock. The toe is then sewn shut. Although the foot may be surrounded with cotton yarns, the change in stitch can be aesthetically problematic.
Conventional hosiery is made using a knit tube section using conventional and elastic threads. The elastic threads help the hosiery to stretch for better fit to conform to the leg, added comfort and better looks. Spandex is the generic term for the elastic threads. Lycra(copyright) is a well-known brand of spandex from E. I du Pont du Nemours and Company.
For high hosiery as schematically depicted in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the body is made using a 15xc2xd cross stretch, the ankle is made using an 11 cross stretch, and the toe is made using a 9xc2xd cross stretch. When made using a Lonati L301 4 end X 342 needle single-cylinder knitter, the top of the body is made using 4 ends of 40 denier yarn and the remainder of the body is made using 4 ends of 20/7 denier yarn. The ankle and the toe are also made using 4 ends of 20/7 denier yarn. The toe looks different even when using the 20/7 denier yarn because the stitch formation is changed to a 1xc3x971 lock stitch. The toe is then sewn shut. The use of the 1xc3x971 lock stitch ensures that ladies"" toes will not protrude through the end of the hosiery.
For convention knee-high hosiery including a laid in cotton bottom, as schematically depicted in FIGS. 5A and 5B, the same construction is used. That is, the body made using a 15xc2xd cross stretch, the ankle is made using an 11 cross stretch, and the toe is made using a 9xc2xd cross stretch. Also, when made using a Lonati L301 4 end X 342 needle single-cylinder knitter, the top of the body is made using 4 ends of 40 denier yarn and the remainder of the body, the ankle, and the toe are made using 4 ends of 20/7 denier yarn. As above, the toe is then sewn shut and the use of the 1xc3x971 lock stitch ensures that ladies"" toes will not protrude through the end of the hosiery. The change occurs below the ankle part at the foot part. Here, a cotton bottom is striped in (a.k.a. inlaid) every revolution during the formation of the tube. Thus, a knife cuts the yarns every time the portion of the tube that is to become the bottom comes around. The ends of the yarns become frayed along the edges of the inlaid cotton portion creating a raggedy look that is not presentable for the marketplace. Also, the entire bottom and the side cannot be inlaid with cotton yarn.
For a disposable foot sock, as schematically depicted in FIGS. 6A and 6B, the construction is a body made using a 15-14xc2xd cross stretch. Also, when made using a Lonati L301 4 end X 342 needle single-cylinder knitter, the top of the body is made using 4 ends of 40 denier yarn and the remainder is made using 4 ends of 20/7 denier yarn in a 1xc3x971 alternate lock stitch. A seam from the toe to the heal at the bottom is used to close the foot sock. Such a foot sock is suitable for a limited number of uses-more typically only one.
Thus, there remains a need for new and improved knitted articles and, more particularly, to a knitted article having a seam extending substantially from the toe of the bottom portion to the heel of the bottom portion, thereby forming the sides and sole of the knitted article and a package for displaying the knitted article.
The present invention is directed to a knitted article. The article includes a top portion, a bottom portion and a seam. The top portion has a cross stretch less than about 12. The bottom portion may be formed from a lock stitch and may have a cross stretch greater than about 12. Also in the bottom portion, at least one yarn end may be different from the yarn forming the top portion. The seam extends substantially from the toe of the bottom portion to the heel of the bottom portion, thereby forming the sides and sole of the knitted article. An insert board may be included for forming a package.
The insert board may include a foot portion and a top portion. The package may further include a band for binding the knitted article and a hanger, such as a sock hanger.
The package may be a package cover and a hanger may be formed from the package cover. Also, the package may be a package cover that may include a see-through window. The window may be foot-shaped.
The top portion is formed from a textured yarn, such as nylon. The textured yarn may be greater than about 10 denier, such as a 20/7. Preferably, the textured yarn may be greater than about 40 denier, such as a 40/13.
The knitted article is formed from at least 2 ends and may be formed from at least 4 ends. The knitted article may include leg portions. Also, the knitted article may include a panty.
The at least one yarn end different from the yarn forming the top portion may be functionally different. For example, the different yarn may be hydrophilic, such as cotton. When used, the cotton yarn may be a 50/1.
The at least one yarn end different from the yarn forming the top portion may be functionally different, such as moisture transporting. A moisture transporting yarn may be olefin based, such as, for example, polypropylene based, polyethylene based, and combinations thereof; polyethylene oxide based; and polyester based fiber. When using a polypropylene based yarn, it may be any of 30/12, 40/20 or 60/20. A 40/20 polypropylene yarn from Filament Fiber Technology, Inc. (FFT), Salisbury, N.C. has been found to work satisfactorily. Fiber Innovation Technology, Inc. of Johnson City, Tenn. (having an internet address at http://www.fitfibers.com) the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, produces synthetic fibers for use in moisture transport applications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,352,774; 6,103,376; 6,103,376; 6,093,491; 5,972,505; 5,057,368; and 4,954,398 disclose compositions and structures that are useful for moisture transport applications, the subject matter of each being incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The yarn-to-yarn ratio between at least one yarn end different from the yarn forming the top portion may be between about 20/80 and 80/20, preferably between about 40/60 and 60/40, and, more preferably, about 50/50.
At least one yarn end different from the yarn forming the top portion may be any one: (a) about one yarn out of three being different, (b) about two yarns out of three being different, (c) about two yarns out of four being different, and (d) about three yarns out of four being different.
At least one yarn end different from the yarn forming the top portion may be finished with the same color. Alternatively, at least one yarn end different from the yarn forming the top portion may be finished with different colors.
The lock stitch may be a one-by-one alternating stitch.
The sides and sole of the knitted article may be substantially hidden when the knitted article is worn with footwear.
The knitted article may include a transition zone between the top portion and the bottom portion. The transition zone may be formed from the same yarn as the top portion.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a knitted article. The article includes a top portion, a bottom portion and a seam. The top portion has a cross stretch less than about 12. The bottom portion is formed from a cross stretch greater than about 12. Also in the bottom portion, at least one yarn end is different from the yarn forming the top portion. The seam extends substantially from the toe of the bottom portion to the heel of the bottom portion, thereby forming the sides and sole of the knitted article.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a knitted article. The article includes a top portion, a bottom portion and a seam. The top portion has a cross stretch less than about 12. The bottom portion is formed from a lock stitch and has a cross stretch greater than about 12. Also in the bottom portion, at least one yarn end is different from the yarn forming the top portion. The seam extends substantially from the toe of the bottom portion to the heel of the bottom portion, thereby forming the sides and sole of the knitted article.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a knitted article. The article includes a top portion, a bottom portion and a seam. The top portion has a cross stretch less than about 12. The bottom portion is formed from a lock stitch and has a cross stretch greater than about 12. Also in the bottom portion, at least one yarn end is different from the yarn forming the top portion. The seam extends substantially from the toe of the bottom portion to the heel of the bottom portion, thereby forming the sides and sole of the knitted article. An insert board is included for forming a package.